Talk:Hanuman
Solo 99BLU/49DNC. Really simple fight, Had some trouble with Aeroga III once when stun failed. Accidently ran into him trying to learn Blank Gaze but decided to fight anyways. Mostly used Delta Thrust to keep tp down so he wouldnt use Magic Fruit. Stunned Aeroga III as this was the only real damaging spell. Used Healing Waltz to keep silence off and just made it a normal melee fight. Atmas were Cloak and Dagger, MM and GH. Myzur of Cerberus -20:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC) *Duoed 90DNC/NIN 90BLM/WHM. Not really a hard fight. Just kinda anoying with his Sleepga and Silencga (from TP move) spaming. Be aware of links if you solo/duo. /Cere Bismarck Xiath 02:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC). I think it's in the notes already, but this is either true sight, true sound, or detects by smell. Had fresh sneak/invis up and it killed me quick. Didn't notice it among all the other opo-opos and had just been through there earlier. Watch out! --Defiledsickness *Soloed as 90BST/NIN with DY. Like most mobs that can be soloed in Abyssea, the pull is harder than the kill itself; that's also the case with the monkey. Pulled and got 2 links, and fight began dirty because of it. I soloed the 2 adds, but had to use temp items to heal myself because of the -aga spam from the NM wiping my shadows. After the links went down, fight was easy. Watch for Magic Fruit, and as soon as the mob turns on you from the hate reset, use Snarl. Pulled to the bridge near spawn, and use Sanguine Scythe, RR, and Gnarled Horn for atmas. Dolphjagfan *Soloed as 90BST/DNC with DY. Atma of Gnarled Horn, RR and Ascending One. Used alot of Zeta food (7). DY tanked it. only used snarl once. No adds, clean pull. Kaeon - Bahamut 10:23 AM CST 01/03/11 *Easy solo as 99THF/DNC. Used RR, Sanguine Scythe, and Gnarled Horn atmas. Mainly used AF3 tp set for majority of fight, and pulled out eva set whenever it enters hundred fists mode. I used box step to lower his def and build up on stuns with violent flourish whenever it starts using aeroga III. Just be careful of the pull and you'll be fine. Find it to be good source of mnk and drg seals w/o procs. Nyupipi - Phoenix 6/28/12 Respawn time is now about 10-12 minutes. Just fought this 4 times with a party of 4. Nin/dnc, mnk/nin, sch/rdm brd/whm. Aoe moves suck, so keep mages back and as few people fighting this close up as possible. Same as above post Easy solo 90bst/dnc I just pull it with dipper heel across the bridge if i get links i use the flux and fight the mob before it goes back alone across the bridge. Any links disappear, only thing to watch out for is Magic Fruit I take poison pots for sleepga and snarl on the fruit use. Have 8/8 seals on mnk drg and bard offa this mob but drops are hit or miss without yellow proc.--Drunksmurf 18:03, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Soloed as 95 DNC/NIN. Fairly easy solo, kind of time consuming depending on how many Magic Fruits he decides to use. I had 2 Kila +2 Evasion daggers, Loki's Kaftan, Af3 +1 head, hands, and legs, Charis Feather, Chivalrous Chain, Velocity Earring, Bloodgem Earring, Jelly Ring, Spiral Ring, Cavarous Mantle, and Headlong Belt. By no means a good build haha. Shadows weren't really necessary and his spell casting burns through them too quickly anyways. I don't know if it's confirmed or not, but he seemed to develop a resistance to stun fairly quickly. At first all of the stuns landed no problem, by the end, not a single stun would stick. Also, I didn't see it mentioned anywhere but it seems he has a high double attack proc rate.